


My day letters to those who tend to break me just a bit

by MaybeIhavetoomuchtime



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, idk im kinda sad sometimes, most of these are like letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeIhavetoomuchtime/pseuds/MaybeIhavetoomuchtime
Summary: So these are all poem or letters I write during the day or whenever I feel particularly overwhelmed. Hope you like them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, English isn't my first language and I'm kind of just writing what I've written down on paper, some of these are being translated into English too so if there's anything that doesn't make sense let me know in the comments.

To my love,

> Can I tell you I want your love, and that’s the truth but I also want  more .
> 
> I simply want you to give me hugs, that you give me all your smiles and all your laughter.
> 
> It’s different loving you.
> 
> The others have always loved lots, and yes for a moment I thought I loved them too,
> 
> But I am a fickle person, 
> 
> I am a person who the people who have no color in their life, they're personalities bore me too quickly. 
> 
> You treat me wrong, and when you laugh with me, I feel like I have worked for it.
> 
> And that? 
> 
> Well, that's what I'm in love with.
> 
> My life is a joke, someone who doesn’t want me is the person who I want.
> 
> It’s new because I’m not used to being the one who wants someone,
> 
> Usually because the situation is  reversed, and I don’t like the ones who like me.
> 
> I  have to work to get you and I don’t know what to do,
> 
> Please if you want me, if you like me, just tell me.
> 
> And please God let things be normal for us.
> 
> This time It’s your fault, 
> 
> This time you  must decide what we’re going to do.
> 
> God has a  plan, right?
> 
> You’re just going to love me right, you aren’t going  you hurt me?


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t want to give you the name “Amor”, mostly because it isn’t the proper name for this, yet that is what you want me to call you.

Do you know what I can call you? 

Names are very important, don’t you think?

I ’m bored with my life and I don’t know where the feeling came from. It’s like now that you aren’t here anymore, I don’t have anyone to  fight with, I don’t have anyone to call me simply because they missed me. I don’t have anyone and now I’m just bored . I want to be dramatic, but I can’t quite get to the thought of simply fading away. 

My life without you is good , I can live without you. 

But living without you is like living without  pleasure and luxury.

I think this hurts me not because we were together but because we were friends. We were such good friends, and then suddenly you didn’t want me anymore . 

We were friends, why couldn’t you just keep wanting me? 

Why?

This time it isn’t my fault.

This broken feeling, the one that keeps bubbling up,

It’s  like the one I get when I think of my  father's family, funny how I told you all  about them.  How I told you that I’m scared of people leaving, how it’s one of my biggest fears. I was crying when I told you, it was midnight and you told me that you wouldn’t leave me, you told  me that it wasn’t my fault. You told me no one would ever leave me again, and even if they did, you would still stay. You told me that no matter how much we faught you wouldn’t leave, because you loved m e. 

I smile when I think of that conversation, it was the first time you called mehabib albi. That night we started with our little name thing. Both of us spoke different languages, and you decided that you would not only say the ones in your native language, but you would also learn the ones in mine. So maybe I was hasty in believing you but, how couldn’t I? You really seemed like you loved me that time, and maybe just maybe I wanted love, but you made me believe you wouldn’t leave me. That was the worst part, I didn’t know it was coming. Or maybe I did and I ignored it, but I really thought we would figure it out.


End file.
